


[Fanart] Big Bad Handsome Man

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, garcy, garcy week, inspired by fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Cause he's my big, bad, handsome manHe's got me in the palm of his handHe's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mineCause he's my big, bad, handsome man
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	[Fanart] Big Bad Handsome Man

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Nov 2019's Garcy Week, with the prompt: Fanart of a fave Garcy song.

[ ](http://fav.me/ddkjm48)


End file.
